Rose's Fist Date
by LoveFromLouise
Summary: Ron's thoughts and 'father talk' with Scorpius Malfoy, when he picks up Rose for the first time. All Ron's POV.


Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

Another Disclaimer: Lyrics and song are written by Rodney Atkins

"Come on in boy, sit on down, and tell me about your self. So you like my daughter do you now? Yea we think she's something else. She's her daddy's girl, her mama's world. She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, now aint it son? You all go out and have a little fun. I'll see you when you get back probably be up all night, still cleaning this gun…"

Rose's First Date

Ron Point of View

"Ron, Stop pacing. He'll be here when he gets here…" My wife said from her rocking chair, reading in our sitting room. "You'll make a whole in the floor…"

"Well, he swore he'd be here, by seven…"

"Its not even your date! Its Rosie's…" She turned her attention back to her book.

o.O

When my daughter was six she asked, "Daddy, how old do I have to be to kiss a boy?" She crawled into my lap one night after dinner.

Hermione was upstairs trying to get Hugo to take a bath.

"Thirty seven"

"Oh. That's a long way away. How about to hold his hand?"

"Twenty six" I replied. I chuckled… "Why do you ask Rosie?"

"Well, I like this boy, and I want to be his girl friend." She looked up at me with her blue eyes.

"Well, Rosie, when you are finally all big and get to go to Hogwarts, if you want to hug a boy, you can. But that's it."

"Oh. Okay."

"Ron, grab Hugo!" Hermione yelled down the stairs as my son went flying across the living room.

"No! I'm to boss!" He screamed, naked and wet.

"Come here!" I grabbed his arm to stop him; Rose got down.

My wife made it down the stairs wet as well holding a blue towel. "You do bath night next time…" She went to Hugo and wrapped him in a towel. I smiled at the sight of my family, when my wife notices Rose pouting on the floor.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"I have to wait until I'm twenty-six to hold a boys hand." She pouted.

"Awe sweetie, who told you that?" My wife looks at me, I smile.

"Daddy!" She pointed an angry finger at me.

"When you get to Hogwarts, you can hold any boys had you'd like." My wife reassured her.

"Excuse me!" I tried.

"Really? Can I kiss them too?" Her eyes lit up.

"NO!" I said.

"Well…when you are fourteen you can-"

"What you mother means to say is when you are sixteen you can date! There will be no kissing until you are married!" What is my wife trying to do? Give me a heart attack?

My wife, clearly enjoying my stress, smiles. "When you turn sixteen Rosie, if you want to go on a date with a boy, you can."

"Only if I meet him first!" I said more to my wife then my daughter. "And he has to talk to me, and I have to approve!"

"Yes daddy." My daughter replies.

"Ew kisses." Hugo ended the conversation.

Later that night I expressed my fears to my wife in bed… "You know Hermione, now that I'm a father, I'm scared to death one day Rose is going find that teenage boy I used to be who seems to have just one thing on his mind. She's growing up so fast it won't be long before I'll have to put the fear of God into some kid at the door."

"Ron."

"Yes?"

"I know." Hermione then turns towards me and kisses me. I kiss her back. "You're not really going to shoot him, are you?

"No, its all for show, no one will get hurt…" I smile, and kissed her again.

o.O

Who knew ten years could fly by so fast.

"So, _Mum_ what do you think?" I looked up to my …daughter?

"Sweetie you look beautiful." 

"You can't go out looking like that! Your jeans have holes, your top is low cut, you have on way to much make up, and your toes are showing!"

"Ron don't be ridiculous, she looks fine! Don't listen to him, you father's mad that you're old enough to date…" Hermione hugged her.

"Couldn't you at least wear a sweater? like the one Mammy Weasley makes?" I tried in my last attempt.

My daughter rolled her eyes at me. "Dad, this is what every one is wearing…"

"Every one but Rose Weasley…" I mumbled under my breath. Hermione shook her head at me. Suddenly the fireplace burst into flames and Scorpius Malfoy stepped out of my fireplace.

"Hello Rose. Good evening Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. He handed my daughter some roses… oh how original.

He shook my hand.

"So nice to officially meet you Scorpius, Rosie has said so much about you." My wife smiles.

"It's a pleasure…" He smiles awkwardly back.

"Okay, well it's time to go!" My daughter grabs her purse.

"Hang on a minute" I cross my arms. "Scorpius, come in boy, sit on down."

He looks at Rose. Good, the fear of God is already in this boy.

"Tell me about your self."

"Well, I am in Slytheryn, captain of the quidditch team. Beset friends with Albus Potter. I get good marks in school…almost got all O's on my OWL's…" and a pure blood I thought.

"Quidditch nice. Seeker?"

"No sir, beater."

"Beater…hmm…" Don't be beating my daughter, I think to my self. "So you like my daughter do you now?" 

"Um, very much so sir…" He breaks eye contact with me to look at Rose. She smiles back then joins him on the couch…and then holds his hand…Great…

"Yes, we think she's something else."

"Oh she's absolutely brilliant.

"Well, she's her daddy's girl and her Mother world…"

"I promise to take good care of her sir." He then had the nerve to kiss her hand.

"She deserves nothing but respect! And that's what she'll get, right?" 

"O-of course sir, nothing but respect!" He nervously says back to me, still hold Rose's hand. She and my wife are glaring at me now.

"Ron! Let them go!" Hermione hisses.

"Alright. Fine. Nice to meet you Scorpius. Now run along and have some fun." I shook his hand again. 

"Thank you sir." 

"Oh, I'll see you both when you get back. Don't worry, I'll be up all night, cleaning this muggle gun." I motioned to the fireplace where a gun was mounted. It was a gift from Bill, who used it on his daughters.

"Dad!" Rose cried.

"Ron!" My wife snapped.

I just smiled as I saw his eyes widen in more fear. Good, now if he knows what's best, he'll keep his hands off my daughter…

"Have her back say by 10… eh, 9: 30."

"No! 10 is fine Rose. Have a good night, Scorpius, I'm so sorry…" 

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" Then the both stepped into the fireplace and were gone.

I was expecting my wife to yell at me as soon as the were gone, but she didn't. Instead she was crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"My baby is going on her first date!" She sobbed. "She's all grown up!"

I giggled to myself. "We knew this day would come…you were on her side."

"But you should've put your foot down!" She sniffed.

"Hermione, when have I ever, in our 18 years of marriage, had the upper hand, or been able to put my foot down!" I was laughing…did she really just ask this question?

"When we named her Rose instead of Lydia!" She smiled and wiped her eyes.

I kissed her.

"Is Scorp here? I didn't miss it did I?" Hugo came running through the front door, with Albus and James in tow.

"You just missed them." I said.

"Awe. Dad, I wanted to see you rip him to shreds…" Hugo slumped into the chair.

"I wanted to see what if you took any of dad's advice" Albus said sitting next to Hugo.

"Eh, probably couldn't be as bad as when I took my first bird out…" James called from my fridge.

"James that's because you had the reputation of shagging all the girls in your year." Albus retorted, a sixth year.

"Oh, boys." She shoved James hair.

"You didn't kill him did you Uncle Ron?" Albus looked concerned…

"No, your Aunt wouldn't let me." The boys laughed.

The laughed and I looked at the clock. It read 7:09. Good, only two hours, and fifty one minutes until they arrive home…I home I can keep my self entertained…

A.N. So I was listening to music while writing my Audrey Story, when this song came on and this idea popped into my head. Originally it was going to be Harry and Lily, but I thought it would be cuter with Ron and Rose. So, here's a mini story…think of it as a filler. Review and enjoy. Love from Louise.


End file.
